Shadowspinner Namista's Spider
Because they were created from dark magic, these giant spiders have the unfortunate tendency to become evil. They must be raised carefully from birth, lest they learn to take pleasure in rending flesh and tormenting all living things. It is fortunate that the magi have taken it upon themselves to make sure that these arachnids no longer cause violent events. So far, the endeavor has been successful – none of these spiders have injured anyone, but there is something different about them... the way they skitter along in the edges of shadows, something about their eyes... No one quite trusts them, and many will have nothing to do with them. Villagers in particular fear them, which is not particularly strange, given their past. Once controlled by an evil magi, Namista's spiders gleefully destroyed villages and carried out their master's orders. It is only recently that these strange creatures have been considered companions; it was not long ago that they were terrors to everyone. It is still not common for magi to choose one of Namista's spiders as a companion. Those who do are usually curious about dark magic, though everyone knows how fatal that can be. Namista's spiders turned on their own creator, as unnatural beings often do. Even though the woman trained them carefully, the spiders have vicious temperaments. These arachnids have such great potential for destruction that none are allowed to exist in the wild. Egg What appear to be strands of spider web are emerging from the bottom of this egg. Hatchling From this egg has hatched a spider, much larger than most hatchlings. This arachnid is easily the size of your hand, and because it moves with deadly speed, it is often impossible to find. The little one may be at any moment hanging above your head, or busily investigating the darker tunnels of The Keep. Sometimes you come along one of the hatchling's clumsy attempts at a web. It is unsettling when the remnants of a meal are still caught in those threads. Young spiders eat almost constantly to keep up with their rapid pace of growing. They drink blood, something many find distasteful, and drain their prey completely. Hatchlings follow their elders out into the forest to hunt, as magi are not capable of bringing them meals. These little ones will sit patiently in a web an adult has spun for them, and wait hours for a hapless animal to wander by. Adult As soon as one of Namista's spiders is born, it begins to grow at an alarming rate. By the time the spider has reached adulthood, the arachnid has become humongous. These creatures are as large as small horses, complete with big moods. Most magi choose not to keep them as companions, as they are one of the more difficult companions to tame. As hatchlings they sleep much of the time, but adults only fall into deep slumber during the day. At night they build huge webs deep in the forest, and feed upon whatever unfortunate animals fall into the traps. These webs are incredibly strong and almost impossible to break out of. Young Namista's spiders are always practicing building these webs, though they are not as strong as the adult's. It is best that a magi teaches their spider companion to create these webs far in the forest, lest the little one still makes them in the castle when older. It is rather annoying to walk into one of these webs during the night: if it were an adult's creation, it would be very difficult to get out of. Something else to be painfully aware of is their poisonous fangs. Even when first born, these sharp fangs are filled with deadly poison, and even a shallow cut from one can be fatal. Breeding Additional Information * No. 183 * Obtained from In Search of Monsters quest. * Released: January 30th, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Shadowspinner and Sunweaver Namista's Spider spider cannot crossbreed with one another. They can only breed with spiders of the same colour. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Spiders